The House That Built Us
by WankyBrittanaLover
Summary: The Brittana finale we should have gotten.


"You know, it's funny." Santana says as she walks in the choir room with Brittany, hand in hand. "I don't think there have ever been so many chairs in here."

Brittany giggles. "Me neither."

The blonde and the brunette both observe their surroundings, getting used to this new and improved choir room.

"I never would have pinned McKinley as an arts school." Santana comments, leaning against the piano. Brittany lets go of her hand and continues walking around the empty space.

"Would you have enrolled?" Brittany makes a full twirl. She smiles at the familiarity of the floor.

"Nah." Santana admits. "The arts were never my priority. If Sue wouldn't have forced me to join, I never would have been in Glee club."

"Me neither." Brittany agrees, walking over to Santana again.

The brunette takes the blonde's hand and kisses it smoothly. "I'm glad she did, though."

Brittany smiles wide. She never gets used to all of her wife's attention. "Me too."

They stay in silence looking at each other for a few seconds, until Brittany speaks up again. "You should sit down."

"Babe, I'm fine." Santana laughs at her cute, overprotective wife. "And so is the baby."

"Well, I want you to be even better."Brittany concludes as she takes Santana's hand again. The brunette rolls her eyes because she knows she can't say no now. The taller girl leads the smaller girl to the back of the classroom, where they sit in comfort. "Our spooot." She hums.

Santana smiles. "The best spot to spy on the Glee club."

"We were so naïve." Brittany says playfully. "We'd do anything Sue wanted us to do."

"Yeah." Santana remembers. "Anything. That woman was insane. If it weren't for Finn, you would have died in that cannon. I'm glad he stopped us."

The blonde's smile weakens.

"You still miss him, don't you?" Santana notices as she grabs Brittany's hand.

"I never got to say goodbye." Brittany admits. "I was too busy at MIT to come back and celebrate him with you guys." The blonde faces the floor, remembering those sad, lonely days. "I should have done something; I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for that."

Santana nods, also remembering how heartbreaking those few days were. She leans in softly and kisses the side of her wife's blonde head. "You're here today. You can say goodbye to him in the new Finn Hudson auditorium."

Brittany takes a deep breath before asking the following question. "Do you think he's watching?"

"Finn?"

"Yeah."

Santana sighs as she leans back on the familiar chair and rubs her pregnant belly. "I do."

"Even when we're having sweet, lady sex?" Brittany jokes, earning a small push from Santana.

"Ew, Britt." Santana laughs, lighting the mood. "That's disgusting, don't make me throw up."

Brittany giggles as she grabs Santana's face forcefully and showers her cheek with kisses.

"Stooooop." Santana playfully tries to get her stop, smiling the whole time. "Lemme goo." She shrieks.

The blonde gives her one last sloppy, forceful kiss on her cheek and lets her go. "You're so cute when you're pretending to be annoyed by me."

"Whatever." Santana blushes at her words. "You're cute, too."

"Duh." Brittany answers.

Santana smiles.

They remain in silence again, eying the choir room.

"Do you miss it?" Brittany asks.

Santana furrows her eyebrows in confusion, so Brittany clarifies. "Singing for other people other than me."

Santana forms her lips in an O shape. She thinks about it for a little while before answering. "Sometimes, if we're being honest."

"You were so good at it." Brittany compliments her. "I never wanted you to stop."

"Britt, but I had to." Santana disagrees. "If I would have done what Mercedes did, I would constantly be touring and being all over the place. And I hate being away from you. Those few months I lived in New York with Rachel and Kurt were amazing but I completely lost myself. I'm a mess without you. You keep me grounded."

"Yeah, but we're in New York together now. It's different."

"I wanted to be rich and famous more than anything. That's the only reason I considered becoming a celebrity." Santana admits. "But I feel rich and famous at home with you. Besides, I love my job."

Brittany smiles. "Yeah, you're pretty good at being a PR professional. It suits your personality, you get to bash people and defend your clients. And you're close to the music industry, so it is like a perfect job for you."

"It is, plus I get to do some things from home. It's a win-win." Santana comments.

"Definitely." Brittany concludes.

"Dancing was your dream, though. Even if you never talked about it." Santana changes the subject.

"I know, I'm glad I got to open a dance studio with Mike. I love dancing, it feels amazing." Brittany smiles at the memory of her very own dance studio. "And I love directing short films. I should have known I was good at it whenever I'd do Fondue for two."

"You should have, honestly." Santana agrees. "I'm glad you took those random courses in college, they helped you a lot."

"They really did." Brittany adds as she smiles at Santana. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Brittany leans in slowly and gently, trying to savor every moment between her and her wife. She places her hand on one cheek, smiling at Santana's expectant face. _God, she's so beautiful. _After a few painful seconds, the blonde connects her lips with Santana's, their mouths becoming one. They kiss and kiss and kiss, feeling like the rebellious teenagers they used to be. Santana moans softly into Brittany's mouth, so she gets even closer and opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue, much appreciated by Santana. The brunette lets her wife take over, both of their bodies wanting more.

That is until they hear someone clear their throat.

They quickly separate from their kiss and find a familiar Asian girl staring at them, her arms crossed.

"God, Tina, why are you such a cockblock?!" Brittany complains.

"Sorry." Tina smiles. She really did miss them both. "I thought you guys had plenty of time in home to do THAT."

"Is there a reason for your convenient arrival?" Santana asks sarcastically.

"Yes there is, actually." Tina answers honestly. "First, in a few minutes we're going to inaugurate the auditorium."

"Okay." Santana says.

"And also, I don't know if Mr. Schue told you guys already, but we're making a time capsule." Tina continues.

"A time capsule?" Brittany asks. "Are we time traveling?"

"No, Brittany, we're just making a sort of capsule with things that remind us of Finn or of the old McKinley and burying it all somewhere so that in 100 years, someone finds it and knows what it was like to be us or to remember Finn." Tina explains.

"Didn't we kind of do that with Mr. Schue?" Santana wonders.

"Sorta, but this is different." Tina continues explaining.

"Why us though? Why today?" Santana wonders on.

"Well, we all kind of know that after today we won't come back. At least not all together." Tina answers Santana's question. "The auditorium is the end of the original Glee members. They don't need us anymore. This is it. And Will wants us to say our final goodbyes before there's no reason for us to do so."

"Okay." The wives nod. "What do we do?"

"Well…" Tina waves around the camera she has in her hand. "We're making a video. So both of you just say something. Anything you want to say about your years at McKinley or about Finn or about anything, really."

"Okay." Santana takes charge. "I'll start."

The Asian girl walks up a few stairs to get closer to Brittany and Santana. Tina points the camera at Santana and starts recording. "Go."

Santana looks at Brittany, who's also in the shot, and smiles. Brittany takes her hand again.

"My name is Santana Lopez. I graduated with the class of 2012. I was a Glee member and a Cheerio, and for all of you who don't know what a Cheerio is, it's a cheerleader. Not a breakfast cereal. I cannot emphasize that enough."

Brittany smiles.

"The old McKinley was filled with geeks, hot girls, nerds, and jocks. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't. But on one of my final days in here, a dear friend of mine, Quinn Fabray, told me that regardless of everything, I needed to enjoy my high school years. So that in 50 years I could look back and remember them as the best years of my life. And they were." Santana looks at Brittany and raises their clasped hands. "This is where I met the love of my life, my wife, Brittany S. Pierce. This is the place where I finally accepted that no guy could ever make me feel the things this girl does. In this room, in these halls, I found myself. Without this place, I'd be trying too hard to be someone I wasn't.

The auditorium is dedicated to Finn Hudson. For those who don't know who he is, he was both a football player and a Glee member. I know it doesn't sound too odd in the future but in the dark ages it was considered weird. A jock could never sing and dance without being called the g word. But he made those two worlds work together. But that's not why I love him. And I don't love him for the crappy sex we had either."

Brittany giggles.

"But that's another story. I love him because he helped me become who I am today. At first I was furious when he outed me. I still think that what he did was wrong."

The blonde nods.

"But if he would have never done that, I would have never had the courage to come out. I forgive him for what he did because he tried to make up for it and because he did me a huge favor. My outing story wasn't the best, but he tried to make me feel as comfortable as he could. He was gentle and I wish he wouldn't have left us so soon. But I thank him. And I miss him. And I need to stop talking before I mention his fat rolls."

Tina and Brittany laugh.

"Okay, Brittany, your turn." Tina says.

"Okay." Brittany sighs. "I'm Brittany, as Santana said, and I graduated in the class of 2013. Like Santana, I was a Cheerio and a Glee club member. And also like Santana, this school changed my life, especially Glee club. I made a family here, a family I will never forget. This is where I discovered my passion for dancing. I always knew I loved dancing but this is where I realized that I could actually make a living out of it. And I did. I own my very own dance studio with another Glee club member, Mike Chang, and I couldn't be more thankful. And I get to have sex with this beauty every night so life is good."

"Brittany!" Santana blushes. "Don't say that!"

Brittany laughs as she squeezes Santana's hand. "But there was one thing about McKinley that I never talked about directly but it changed my life to the better. I had a show called Fondue for Two. Santana guest stared thousands of times and everyone knew we were together. Once I confirmed that we were a thing, I started getting all these messages. Messages from tons of teenage girls who said that Santana and I inspired them. I started to get so many, we even became internet famous. I even found some fanvids about us. And I kept getting comments from girls who were in love with their best friends but were too scared to come out. From girls who knew they liked other girls but couldn't tell anyone about it. And after a while, those same girls would message me, telling us about how they came out and are so much happier. And they said it was because of us." Brittany points between her and Santana.

"They said we inspired them to become themselves. That without us, they don't know where they'd be. And I just-" The blonde's eyes water and she gets chocked. Santana just squeezes her wife's hand, encouraging her to continue. "And I just feel so happy because we made a difference. Because we helped thousands of girls find themselves. They even said we saved them. But I want each and every one of them to know that we didn't save any of them, they saved themselves. We just helped them find the strength they all had inside of them. If we're being honest, they saved me. They saved us. They kept pressuring us to get back together because they knew we were soul mates and that helped us get our happy ending. So I want to thank each and every one of them for sticking with us through our journey. And I'm sorry we never got that much screen time on my show, but whenever we would, we'd give it our best."

Brittany wipes her eyes, trying to smile. "So that's what McKinley meant to me. A time where I found myself and I helped others do so, as well. Whether you're a lesbian like Santana or bisexual like me or gay like Kurt or straight like Tina, we want you to know that you're all normal. And we'll always be here for all of you. Proudly so."

Brittany looks at teary eyed Santana and smiles. "I love you." She says through tears.

"And I love you." Santana repeats. Brittany gives her a peck and looks at the camera.

"Bye, world. Never give up." Brittany waves off.

"Bye!" Santana waves, too.

"And cut." Tina lowers her camera. "That was beautiful, guys."

They both smile.

"We should get going, though." Tina starts heading towards the door.

"We'll be there in a minute." Brittany says.

Tina nods and leaves them alone again.

Santana rubs her belly and faces Brittany again. "You really think we changed lives?"

"We did." Brittany says. "I can feel it."

Santana smiles at her wife. "I'm so happy I married you."

Brittany smiles and pecks Santana lips again and also her belly. "I really do love both of you."

"We know." Santana says, smiling. "But we should go before we miss our grand entrance."

Brittany smiles as she stands up. She reaches for Santana's hand and helps her stand up. "After you."

And Santana walks in front of her.

As they walk towards the door, they remember all those dance numbers they did. They remember all the songs they sang. They remember their break up, the proposal, their private declarations of love. They remember everything that got them to where they are now. They smile because this will always be their home.

Once at the door, they face the choir room again, saying their final goodbye.

"We're going to miss you." Brittany says as she turns off the lights.

They kiss one final time and walk away, officially letting of the house that built them.


End file.
